Several communication tower manufacturers construct triangular self-supporting towers utilizing vertical columns constructed of triangular trusses. These tower columns (often referred to as the tower legs) resemble miniature triangular shop-welded tower sections. When additional loads are added to the tower, these truss legs may no longer be adequate to safely support the calculated tensile or compressive loads. To alleviate this overstress, the structural capacity of the truss columns must be enhanced. Field welding additional steel onto these truss legs is expensive and creates the potential for several problems. The heat of the welding operation destroys the galvanized coating on the existing steel members creating a corrosion problem. The heat of the welding operation may warp the existing steel and the sparks create a fire hazard. This invention was developed to address these problems.